Bonding Over a Sad Meal
by TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper
Summary: Set during House of Hades. Nico and Leo go to MacDonald's for lunch and end up staying a lot longer. Nico and Leo bonding, no Slash.


**Hi there! My name is TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper this is my first FanFiction, please read it! Here it is!**

**I don't own Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson, MacDonald's **

**or Forrest Gump.**

Leo strode around the deck of the Argo II and made a mental checklist of where the other occupants of the ship were,

Jason and Piper? Making out on the other side of the ship.

Frank and Hazel? Kissing in the dining room.

Coach Hedge? Iris messaging his girlfriend, Mellie.

Nico Di Angelo? Who knew?

Leo shivered, that kid seriously freaked him out, with his whole dark and brooding theme and his powers, like, BAM- I was there, now I'm here.

BOOM- Dead guy's skeleton, now animated and chasing monsters.

That night, Leo docked the ship at a town a few hours travel (by magical, flying, celestial bronze trireme) away from the Doors of Death. A storm was brewing, and without their resident Aquaman, Percy, to calm the seas, it was too dangerous to sail, the seas were too choppy to even take off!

And so, the Argo II was stranded.

When lunch-time came, Leo took one look at Frank and Hazel holding hands and Piper and Jason kissing and left the room.

On his way up to the top deck, Leo saw Nico Di Angelo leaning on the wall, figuring the guy might want some company, Leo made a decision that could have killed him.

"Hey, Nico?" Leo asked "Want to get some MacDonald's?"

Surprisingly, Nico accepted and soon the two demigods were on their way.

The walk to MacDonald's was surprisingly quiet (Well, quiet apart from a massive storm) not ONE monster bothered them, even though Nico was a child of the Big Three and both of them knowing that they were demigods,

Maybe the Fates were feeling merciful?

Upon reaching MacDonald's, Leo took a fistful of cash from his tool belt and ordered them both their meals.

When Leo brought the food back, Nico looked at them skeptically,

"Happy Meals, Leo? Serioulsly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leo said, defending his choice of meal " Is this too cheerful for you?"

Fishing through his tool belt, Leo found what he was looking for, a black permanent marker; an, he stepped in front of the meal, so that Nico couldn't see what he was doing, Leo drew on the box.

Then Leo turned and showed Nico his new (and improved) 'Happy' Meal, Leo's improvements on the box included reversing the huge smile that would adorn your typical Happy Meal box so that it looked like a massive frown, he had also drawn small, black tears running from the cardboard box's eyes.

"I give you, the Sad Meal!" Leo said triumphantly, shoving the box into the Son of Hades'

**"From that day on Leo and Nico was like peas and carrots."**

**"Shut up Forrest!"**

Instead of sending Leo's soul to Tartarus or reducing his body to little more than a spirit, Nico did the unexpected, he laughed.

The two boys talked and laughed and joked around for half an hour before their conversation reached an tough topic for both of them, family.

"Well, I grew up in Houston and lived in an apartment with my mother..." Leo told the whole story Tia Callida a.k.a Hera, Gaea's appearance when he was eight, the foster homes and running away, everything. Nico was a good listener, nodding in all the right places, "So then they sent me off to the Wilderness school, where I met Piper and Jason." Leo finished.

"Well, in all honesty I'm surprised you can still smile." Nici said.

"Keep on moving, that's my motto and you?" Leo said changing the subject.

" I was born in the 1930's..." Nico began.

Half an hour later the two boys stood up and left, not noticing that they'd never eaten any of their Happy (and Sad) Meals.

Meanwhile, aboard the Argo II, Piper was worried out of her mind, no one had seen Leo or Nico since lunch-time.

She may not have known Nico for very long, but Leo was like a little brother to her (Yes, a very annoying little brother, but still a little brother), so when the two boys were there, standing on the deck, of course the first thing she did was hug Leo (Hazel was hugging Nico) Jason and Frank stood next to Festus, feeling awkward as the girls hugged their little brothers (well, Nico was older than Hazel, so maybe brothers is a better word).

The boys were home safe.

**Hi again! Hope you enjoyed, please review this.**


End file.
